1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the construction of a color plasma display device, hereinafter referred to as a color PDP, and, more specifically, to a color PDP construction for preventing phosphor sputtering phenomenon and image spread phenomenon by separating the gas discharge by a transparent insulating layer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to a typical color PDP display method, when the gas of the internal cell is discharged by means of an externally applied voltage, the phosphor is excited by the ultraviolet rays generated and thus exhibits its color. Accordingly, the phosphor is required to have high light emitting efficiency with a small amount of energy. It is common for the phosphor layer to be located on the anode side for use of the large light flux.
The common color PDP has problems in that cathode sputtering can occur from the gas discharge by means of an external applied voltage. The particle sputtering adheres to the phosphor layer and coats the phosphor layer, which determines the life of a color the PDP generates. In other words, the contamination of a phosphor layer induces the breakdown voltage of a discharge. Secondly, the light emitting efficiency of a phosphor due to the shielding action from ultraviolet rays is degraded.
Meanwhile, the conventional color PDP, to realize colorization is constructed so that a phosphor is coated on an overall glass plate in a single color PDP. Because the surface phosphor layer is directly exposed to the gas discharge space, phosphor sputtering caused by the electron collision also causes another serious defect in that the cathode electrode is contaminated by the phosphor layer sputtering and the discharge efficiency thereof reduces and its life is shortened. Namely, if the cathode electrode is contaminated, the amount of electron discharge is reduced and the ionization of a gas can not be sufficiently achieved, therefore the picture quality is degraded.
This type of application is illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,629,638, 3,644,925, and 4,352,040. In these patents a plurality of holes of the internal and external member are arranged in a predetermined pattern, the electrode is performed to accord with the hole of a member, and consequently a gas is sealed therein. Also, said first U.S. Pat. No. 3,629,638 is directed to a plasma display device that prevents the depression of a light output by radiating the emitted light outward without transmitting the light toward the electrode.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,644,925, there is disclosed a display panel of a gas discharge that arranges the discharge-type supplementary cell not to be seen from the display surface while not preventing observation of a display character for supplying the first electron required to speedily and continually generate the discharge.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,040, reference is made to a display panel displaying the dot matrix having a memory. In order to receive the anode electrode and the cathode electrode, a first groove of a plate is molded by an etching process and a second deep groove is molded by an etching or pounding process.